Dani's Secret
by xxEllieJellyxx
Summary: Dani is the most popular girl in school; she's sexy, flirty and does as she pleases. But she has a secret. What will happen when Santana Lopez, who is the complete opposite of her: nerdy, awkward and shy, finds out and uses it to help her climb to the top of the social ladder? AU and Characters are OOC. Eventual Dantana ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Yes another Dantana story :3 And I'm going to try and update all my fanfictions tonight/tomorrow :) Enjoy! I own nothing but the plot of this story :D**

**Dani is the most popular girl in school; she's sexy, flirty and does as she pleases. But she has a secret. What will happen when Santana Lopez, who is the complete opposite of her: nerdy, awkward and shy, finds out and uses it to help her climb to the top of the social ladder? AU and Characters are OOC.**

**Dani's POV…**

"Hey, loser!" Call out the two footballers from my side as we walk down the hallway at the start of our lunch break. I turn to where they're looking and see that geek, Santana whatshername, standing at her locker. She pivots slowly to be met with a slushy in her face, thrown by Puck.

"Happy new year!" He laughs, referring to the start of this new school year as he high fives Mike. "You coming Dani?" I join in with their laughter and try not to think of how hurt Santana looks, standing there with dripping hair and blue gunk covering her clothes and face.

She catches my gaze as we walk past and, along with sorrow, I can see anger in her eyes and she glares, causing me to look away uneasily.

**Santana's POV…**

"Those friggin' assholes." I mutter under my breath as they saunter past. The worst part is that Dani looks as if she might be a nice person underneath that bitchiness, she's sure hot. I remember going to talk to her when she moved here, to welcome her on her first day in the middle of last year, but I was shoved out of the way by those two _Neanderthals _and told to move away because I was just "a skank ass lesbian".

Yeah I'm into girls and, judging by Dani's reputation, she isn't so I know that I don't have a chance. I'm not saying that people think she's a slut exactly, but rumour has it that, well, _she's been around. _Maybe that's why she's so popular? I guess I wouldn't know. I try not to judge anyone as I know how horrible it feels to be pushed away but it doesn't stop people from making their hatred towards me clear.

Glee's the only escape I have but that doesn't help the teasing; the only members are me, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen- Chang and some other guy in a wheelchair. They're okay I guess, but they don't really talk to me and when we sing, well let's just say we're not the best.

I can't help myself from shivering as I shut my locker door and make my way to the- fortunately empty- girl's toilets where I start to mop up the blue mush. With a sigh, I remove my glasses and start cleaning them too, squinting at my reflection in the mirror. In less time than usual, I've managed to get myself more or less dry by kneeling under the hand dryer and dabbing at myself with tissues. But, just as I turn to leave, Dani walks in and stops in front of me.

We stand awkwardly looking at each other for a minute before she breaks the stare and walks around me to look in the mirrors, prompting me to roll my eyes. As I continue to the door, I hear a voice behind me.

"I'm sorry you know.." She stammers. "I didn't want the guys to do that to you, or call you those… those _names_." I pivot and see her wrinkling her nose as she places the lid back on her lipstick.

"Then why don't you stop them?" I ask tiredly, a hand on my hip.

Dani looks down before replying. "It's not that easy. I transferred here, batted my eyelashes, and was liked by the most popular people in school, no questions asked. I can't argue with what they do; otherwise I'll end up…"

"Like me." I finish her sentence for her, my anger flaring. "So you're saying you'd rather be accepted for being a _whore _than be cast away for being me?" I regret it when I say it but I have to admit to myself that it's, well, it's kinda true.

I see some tears well up in her eyes but she blinks them away furiously.

"At least I am accepted! You spend every day moping about miserably, getting ridiculed and teased and dancing in some pathetic club whereas I'm loved, invited to every party and have guys begging to date me! You're a _loser _Santana and I can see why the others hate you."

**Dani's POV…**

I'm surprised at myself; that was _low. _But at least I got my point across, she looks pretty taken aback. I storm out, failing to mention about the parts I dislike of being me. All the guys are assholes that just want to sleep with me but, if they love me for being slutty, well that's just how it's going to be; I'm not letting myself be pushed out like my last school, as that's exactly what happened when they found out.

**Sorry it's so short, it's just to see if anyone likes it! Please review if you do and I will get the next (longer) chapter up soon after I get feedback! I hope you liked it and please comment with any ideas or what you think Dani's secret is ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much! From this and "Here Comes The Sun" (One of my other fanfictions) I've realised that there's a **_**lot **_**of other Dantana fans so I'm pretty thrilled that it's not just me! So thanks for all your follows, favourites and reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter too :D And can I just mention again that the characters are OOC! XD (I would have uploaded this earlier but I've been sick and couldn't use the laptop)**

**Santana's POV…**

"What a _bitch_!" I gasp as she leaves. I don't care how hot she is; I'm sick of her and everyone else treating me like I'm nothing. Tired of them throwing me into dumpsters, dropping my glasses down the toilet and all the other things they do to make my life miserable. I'm going to get revenge on that _skank._ No doubt about it.

**Dani's POV…**

I let out a breath as I walk down the hallway and join a group of Cheerios by their lockers.

"Hey girls!" I exclaim, smiling. "Whatcha' talking about?" I don't particularly like them, and I'm pretty sure they don't like me either since I refuse to join the squad, but they hang around with me, even if it is because of my popularity.

"Hey Dani." Quinn, the head cheerleader, replies. "Just that Glee dork, Santana." I hear the others snicker.

"Oh right. Me and the guys, er, passed her before."

I see Brittany grin.

"We have the best idea!" She tells me excitedly. "She has Geometry with us this afternoon and we're gonna—"

"Wait." Quinn interrupts her icily. "We don't know if we can trust her."

I roll my eyes. "Come on Quinn. Why wouldn't you?"

"Well lately Dani you've been…lenient towards her. Mike told us about what you did to her earlier and he remarked on how you seemed… _sympathetic_." She raises her eyebrow patronisingly. "Now why would you feel sorry for that thing?!"

I bite my lip and quickly think of an excuse; I can't show any weakness and reveal how much I dislike what they do.

"I didn't feel sorry for her, don't be stupid! It's just.. the slushie splashed on my Louis Vuitton." I lie, gesturing to an invisible mark on my bag. "So I was a bit distracted."

They accept this readily enough and Brittany leans in to me.

"So Dani, you've seen _Carrie_, right?" I nod slowly, not wanting to know where this is going.

"Well me and you sit right behind Santana, don't we? And the seat beside hers is empty then Quinn and Celeste are in front. Well we've hired a kid to get Ms King out of the class so then we're going to make Santana turn around, then Quinn's gonna pour some dog food down the back of her clothes, just like Carrie! But we couldn't get hold of pig's blood…"

"So are you in?"Celeste narrows her eyes at me and I begin to stutter before realising that there's no way out.

"I…yeah. Sure. What do you want me to do?"

**Santana's POV…**

I spend the rest of lunch and my free period in the library, reading and plotting revenge, and am disgruntled when the bell rings for the final lesson of the day: Geometry.

I groan as I pick up my bag and make my way to the classroom before getting into my seat. It doesn't take long before the whore and cheerleaders take their seats and our teacher comes in. She runs a hand through her messy ginger hair and takes a pen out of her breast pocket before she begins to write questions on the board, stopping when some freshman runs in.

"Ms King! There's a call for you in the teacher's lounge." He gasps, clearly out of breath.

"Okay, thank you Nigel." She says. "Class, I'll just go and take this and I'll be back in a few minutes. In the meantime, please attempt these questions on the board." She strides out, her skirt swishing around her and I hear my name from behind me.

"Hey Santana!" I turn and see Brittany smiling at me.

"Erm..hey Brittany." I respond tightly, ignoring the slut to her right.

"Can you help me with the first question?" Brittany continues, cocking her head to one side. I sigh; she's so hopeless sometimes.

"Okay so you take the fraction and—"

I stop as I feel something wet on my back and I shriek as the cold sets in. I see Brittany laughing and I turn to see that Quinn, Celeste and most of the class are too. It's then I notice the tin of dog food Quinn is clutching in her hand and tears start to spill down my cheeks as I stand up angrily. Shivering and sobbing, I storm out of the classroom and to the same bathroom I'd been in just hours before.

I go into the spacious disabled stall and rip off my cardigan and t-shirt, which now both have large browny-grey stains. Inwardly screaming, I start wiping the bottom of my neck and top of my back with wads of toilet roll, nose wrinkling at the smell. When I'm finally satisfied, I take the clothes to the wash basin, glad that there's no one else in the bathroom.

**Dani's POV…**

The others are still laughing but I just sit there uneasily, forcing myself to smile. Thankfully nobody notices that I'm not amused and so I slip away just as Ms King rounds the corner but she doesn't seem to notice me. Figuring that there's only one place she's gonna be, I hurry to the bathroom where I found her at lunch and see her standing over the sink, scrubbing at some garment and wearing only her jeans and a bra. She actually has a really nice figure, and she looks extremely sexy, her black lacy bra over her flawless skin. _No stop it Dani! You can't think this way anymore especially not about _her_. You know what happened last time._

"Santana." I begin softly. Her head whips around and she glares at me, tears in her deep brown eyes. "DO.. do you want some help."

She flings her clothes down furiously and mutters something in Spanish before going back to English.

"Why don't you just piss off Dani?! You come in here pretending you're sorry for me, and you don't agree with what they're doing but then you go out there and don't even bother trying to stop them! You're nothing but a hypocrite. A dirty, slutty hypocrite. It's not fair: you move here, be a complete bitch to everyone who isn't popular, sleep around, and everyone loves you for it! You have guys falling at your feet just because.." she stops mid rant as she stares into my eyes. "Because…it's not fair Dani..you're..you're gorgeous."

I wasn't expecting _that. _Though I can't deny, it was nice to hear. Especially coming out of her mouth. Her _perfect_ mouth. Before I can stop myself I'm leaning forward and my lips are upon hers. She seems surprised at first but soon our mouths are open and our tongues fighting for dominance.

**Thanks for reading, please leave any comments/ ideas and I hope you liked it! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter :D And has anyone seen the new Carrie with Chloe Grace Moretz? It's not out here in the UK yet but I can't wait to see it! If you've seen it please comment if it's any good :) **

**Spoilers for 5x04**

**[Can I just say how creepy Will was in the Katy/Gaga episode?! Like did anyone else see that? He suspended Marley for not wearing a bikini I mean… what even is that?! It's just pervy and I really don't think that should be allowed and Jake is an ass and I now really don't like Sam and Blaine (never really liked Artie) because they're all mean to my Marley D: Aside from that though, it was a good episode :'] and this week… we twerk :D ]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here's chapter Three! Thanks for follows and favourites, and especially for reviews! Please leave your feedback and ideas I love hearing from you guys :D Enjoy… And to LoveStories55, you were right! Haha pretty much exactly what I was planning to write, great minds think alike :)**

**By the way, just in case any of you have any doubts, I absolutely LOVE Demi Lovato so if Santana is mean about Dani in this, it is not AT ALL what I think! :D**

**Dani's POV…**

She traces the inside of my mouth with the tip of her tongue and I shiver with pleasure; it feels _so good. _I'm reciprocating the action when I stop, screaming at myself in my head. I pull back, shocked at my lack of control.

"I'm..I'm sorry Santana. You can't…" I stutter, backing away from the wide eyed Latina. "Please, you can't tell anyone about this…I..this never happened. Okay?"

She looks hurt for a second but her eyes soon light up and her mouth twists into a sneaky smile.

"What's in that for me?" She asks cockily as she places a hand on her hip, giving me an excellent view of her stomach and her… breast area. "I mean, I'm an out and proud lesbian. Nobody's really going to care if they know I kissed a girl, but you…" She laughs a little. "What would McKinely do if they found out that the golden girl…well." She looks me up and down. "The golden girl who's hooked up with pretty much everything that moves. If they found out that she forced herself on Santana Lopez, the _loser._"

"Santana…I.. you can't say that Santana! And I hardly forced myself on you, as far as I could tell: you were pretty into it!"

"But nobody knows that, do they? What if I explained why Dani Lovato _really _transferred here: because everyone in her old school found out her secret. Her lady- loving, female- fantasising secret?"

I gasp; I thought I'd be able to hide it…but she's right. They did find out that I… that I like girls and I was never left alone. They taunted me, tore up my homework, ruined my clothes, they were just as bad as the Cheerios are to Santana.

"Santana, you can't. Please. You don't understand, I've slept with these guys that I can't stand, acted like a trollop, rebuilt my status, please. You can't do that to me."

Her eyelids flutter but her smirk remains cocky as she pulls her t-shirt back on.

"I think you'll find I can. But I won't tell anyone, for now. You listen to me, and do as I say, and it'll stay that way." She struts past me and leaves whilst I stand motionless, mouth agape, shocked at what I'd just witnessed. I thought she was so shy and… _innocent ._I guess not.

**Santana's POV…**

I return to class with a glint in my eye and I can tell that the bitches are surprised I returned but I'm too busy to be thinking about them; I now have Dani exactly where I want her, and she might finally help me get somewhere in this school.

Just as I take my seat, the bell rings with a shrill tone and Ms King instructs us to pack away. I'm throwing my books into my rucksack when Dani rushes in, looking kinda dishevelled. She picks up her bag and I watch her put her things away but she seems to be taking care not to look in my eye. Good. It's about time she learns that pride comes before a fall.

**Dani's POV…**

I sling my bag onto my shoulder and get out of the room as fast as I can. "Thank God it's the end of the day" I think as I exit the school and climb into my red convertible. I sit inside for a moment just trying to clear my head before inserting my keys and starting up the engine. After checking that nobody's behind the car, I reverse out of the parking space and drive out of the lot. I'm heading to my house when I realise that Mom will be back from work and Jamie back from college so instead drive past and continue to somewhere I know I'll be alone.

I get out of the car and sit on the hood to look at the view. I love this place so much; it's like a cliff and gives you an amazing view of the city. It's only three o clock so it isn't lit up like usual when I come at night but it's still breathtaking. Smiling, I feel the wind on my face when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Haven't seen you here in a while."

I whip my head around to see the tall, goofy guy that is Sebastian (my best friend) standing behind me, a grin on his face.

"Hey." I say smiling as he sits next to me. Sebastian was the first one to find out I was gay; we went to this camp together in freshman year and he saw me kiss this girl: Sunshine. I never saw her again, she told me she wasn't into girls and never wanted to speak to me again but she opened my eyes to my real identity.

Sebastian promised to keep my secret and I got through most of high school with nobody finding out until last year, about half way through, when Sunshine transferred to Carmel High. She told everyone about me and I was completely alienated, to the point I ended up moving away and giving myself a whole new persona.

I started going by Dani instead of Danielle, wearing black leather jackets and tight pants which hugged my curves and having sex with the hottest guys in school. It's not ideal, and it definitely isn't me, but Sebastian's stuck with me through it all. He swapped schools to Dalton during sophomore year because his parents felt he was too distracted near females (he was _the _ladies man), so couldn't help me in my last school, but he kept me sane, kept me strong.

"I've missed you." He tells me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and kissing my cheek. We used to date before I came out to him but now, of course, all of that's gone. We're just great friends.

"I've missed you too..I'm sorry." I whisper. "But I haven't been able to get here lately it's just school and." I sigh. "I hate it."

"What, using the entire male student body as your gay beards?" He teases, pushing me slightly.

"Stop…" I whine quietly. "It's not funny. It's.. ah you wouldn't understand."

"You can tell me Dan." He says gently. "You know you can trust me." I shake my head.

"No. It's not important." I assure him before I hear a 'ping' coming from my phone, indicating a Facebook notification. I click "show" and grimace at the message.

**Santana's POV…**

I arrive home and run up the stairs to my bedroom, smiling to myself. When I get inside I open up my laptop and log into Facebook. I hate this website; I'm "friends" with pretty much the whole school, most of whom I can't stand, and I never use it; it's not like I actually want to _talk_ to any of them. Seeing them in school is bad enough.

I type 'Dani Lovato' into the search bar and begin typing a message. Wow, she is such a fucking _whore_! Her profile picture is her bent over, smiling into the camera wearing a tiny pair of cut off shorts and a thin white tank top, showing _a lot_ of cleavage and wearing too much eyeliner._** (AN. Picture link is in my profile.**__** I don't agree with Santana's opinions on it.. in fact I used it as "thinspiration" for years..)**_ Oh I can't wait to knock her down a peg or two. I start composing the message as I push my glasses further up the bridge of my nose.

_Hey there Dani. You know our little deal? Well I have my first order for you. I bet you can't wait to find out what it is._

**Hope you liked that! I'm sorry the update's later than I'd have liked but some personal issues have resurfaced and I'm having some trouble :L **

**Thank you to everyone who added this to their favourite/alerts and especially to "Guest", "me", shadowknight7580, lovatofan1231 and rayveyone for reviewing! I love hearing feedback so please review!**


End file.
